


伯利恆之星

by snipeyozora



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 07:43:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snipeyozora/pseuds/snipeyozora
Summary: 情色聖誕節。





	伯利恆之星

Christmas Eve.

唐納德‧雷斯勒探員一年當中少數的真正休假。  
不過由於國家財政緊縮的關係，說不定以後強制休假日會越來越多也不一定──雷斯勒心想，像他可以忙得昏天暗地沒得休息搞不好還是特例，或者是福利。  
他恨休假。  
倒不是因為薪水勞動福利問題。而是最近到了這種非出勤日──他的生活跟他的腦袋就一片空白。他仔細回想自己什麼時候變成這樣的，那幾乎是……  
似乎也不是太遙遠。  
未婚妻的離去的確挖走了他心裡重要的一塊。屬於生活的那一塊。  
他的工作必須應付許多臨時的突發狀況，所以也無法回老家過節──在種種不確定之下，雷斯勒決定待在家，看一整天的電視、上網或者是睡覺。  
雖然晚餐可以叫外賣解決，但雷斯勒決定在所有商店都打烊前買點食物自己煮來吃。否則他家的廚房都快要生灰了......所有調味料都瀕臨過期（或已過期）的危機，就算現在叫他吃鹽巴沾水煮蛋跟貧弱的沙拉也好過吃速食或油膩的外賣。  
但走出家門，他就後悔了。  
城裡充滿了過節的氣氛。販售禮物、蛋糕、美酒的商店，跟街上熙來攘往人群臉上的笑容都亮晃晃的，情侶跟夫婦在賣場中手挽著手，隔著玻璃櫥窗挑選著禮物，或在熟食區一起考慮著晚餐的大餐要煮些什麼。偌大的賣場中，自己面前的推車裡面只有微波食品、一盒雞蛋、特價的麵包、罐頭，跟啤酒。賣場中的年輕攤商一直想推薦他購買已經基本料理好的烤雞，以及美酒的組合，『可以跟女友一起分享啊！』這熱心的建議讓雷斯勒心都冷了。  
「不了，謝謝。雖然是很棒的建議，但還是謝了。」雷斯勒尷尬地趕緊推著內容物寒酸的推車前往結帳區。  
賣場的各層樓都裝飾許多燈飾、緞帶、聖誕樹，結帳排隊的客人們臉上都掛著幸福而愉快的微笑，聖誕歌曲熱鬧而令人煩躁地到處播送──直到回到家，關上門，雷斯勒才鬆了一口氣。

只有自己一個人的聖誕節。

把買回來的東西全擱在廚房的流理台上，雷斯勒先回到書房打開筆電，檢視了一下是否有工作上的來信……沒有，一封也沒。  
雖然手機簡訊跟私人郵件還是收到了許多以前的朋友、同事的祝賀信、度假的照片，不過，在這裡的還是只有他一人。  
雷斯勒幾乎想不起來上次過聖誕節是什麼時候了。但他還隱約記得這棟灰色的老公寓裡，曾經裝飾過聖誕樹的片段畫面。深綠色的樹上點綴著紅色的圓球、金色的緞帶、星星、一閃一閃的燈飾、有著翅膀的陶瓷小天使……還有奧德麗努力伸長了手臂，想把星星放到樹頂端的纖細身影。『怎麼樣，很漂亮吧？唐。』奧德麗嫣然一笑，讓他想將她擁入懷裡，親吻她的嘴唇。他還在樹下的禮物裡藏了小小的戒指，他準備待會吃過燭光晚餐後，將那個小東西交給她……接著，記憶就這樣中斷了。  
他又回到了陰暗又灰色的房間裡。  
雷斯勒努力地回想，上次看見那棵聖誕樹是何時。那棵聖誕樹去哪裡了？他也不知道自己為什麼要衝進自己房間裡翻箱倒櫃──但他印象中那棵聖誕樹，應該還在他家的某處。最後，他在床底的最深處找到了那個佈滿塵灰的盒子，裝著聖誕樹的紙盒。雷斯勒打開紙盒，油油亮亮綠色塑膠的松針聖誕樹枝七橫八豎地擠在盒內，幾乎都變形了……慘不忍睹。他應該把這堆塑膠扔進垃圾桶裡，去煮他的晚餐，但雷斯勒卻直接在地板上坐下，將盒內的塑膠樹枝一一拿出來，努力將它們彎曲成原來的弧度，並開始組裝它。  
剛開始雷斯勒忘記組裝的順序，聖誕樹的部件七零八落地散在地板上，像是巨大的綠色毛蟲，但裝著裝著，他就記起了安裝的方式。先是底座，再來是樹幹、枝條……由下到上一層一層將綠油油的樹枝組裝起來，最後他得到了一棵──有些歪斜的聖誕樹。盒子裡面除了樹之外，還有已經顯得老舊破爛的緞帶蝴蝶結，與一大包裝飾品。雷斯勒打開塑膠袋時，薄塑膠袋破了，圓球狀的吊飾跟小天使滾了一地。「噢、」雷斯勒扶額，覺得自己好像把房間弄得更亂了……他把地上那些東西用手掃了掃，集中在一起，一一掛上樹。  
即使經過了裝飾，這棵聖誕樹看起來仍然相當寒酸──或許是因為沒有放上（超破爛的）緞帶與（找不到在哪的）燈飾，所以看起來很貧乏……雷斯勒發現樹頂上的星星不見了，他記得那是金色或是銀色的六角形星星……算了，不管了。雷斯勒遍尋不著那個星星，還不小心踩扁了那個灰塵滿滿的紙盒，他決定放棄尋找它。  
不過是一棵聖誕樹罷了。沒有星星又如何？

雷斯勒回到廚房，拿出白瓷的大碗，打開奶油通心粉跟魚罐頭倒入碗中，準備微波的同時順便用冷水倒入鐵鍋煮蛋。  
水煮蛋的份量大概可以連續吃三天，微波魚肉通心粉聞起來不怎麼香，但味道還行，雷斯勒打開了啤酒，默默地吃著一人份的聖誕大餐。  
填飽了肚子，心靈卻十分空虛。雷斯勒記得上一次聖誕節是跟組員擠在指揮貨車裡，一面啃著擠滿番茄醬的熱狗堡一面盯著監視螢幕度過了一整晚。神啊，給他點事做可以嗎？雷斯勒洗完碗盤後，端著啤酒，坐在沙發上，打開電視，專注地彷彿盯著監視螢幕一樣，試圖融入肥皂劇的劇情中。但除了注意到一個演技很差，但胸部很大、笑臉很甜的女演員在登場片段時刻意搔首弄姿之外，他連劇情都沒搞懂，背景音樂熱鬧而嘈雜，令人心煩。  
雷斯勒不想承認，自己面對的東西叫做『寂寞』。  
他舉起遙控器，螢幕上的女孩剛好像是中了槍似地張大嘴巴，消失在黑色螢幕上。一切歸於寂靜。  
在沙發上呆坐了好一陣子，雷斯勒決定洗個澡，刷過牙，早點睡比較實在。  
臥室裡面多出了一棵聖誕樹，顯得相當突兀，但這大概是整間公寓裡最有節日味道的東西了，雷斯勒輕觸樹上的金紅色圓球，上面倒映著自己的影子。一個人的聖誕節──他彈了一下小球，離開了床腳的聖誕樹。鑽進鋪著深藍色床單的棉被堆中，努力讓自己入睡。  
在他睡著時，做了一個混亂的夢。令人不安的夢。令人感到悲傷的夢。他夢到了個小男孩，穿著過大的灰色上衣、短褲、瘀青的膝蓋，冰冷的雙腳下只套著一雙拖鞋，手裡拎著一只破舊的紅色長襪子，孤單地在房子裡面尋找著其他大人──男孩幾乎要哭了出來，但他忍耐著，在屋子裡打轉，直到他累了為止。男孩決定在床頭邊掛上襪子，早點睡覺，第二天醒過來就會收到聖誕老人贈與的禮物……他是這麼相信的。  
『唐納德、唐、』朦朧間，他好像聽到有人在叫他。是誰？是……  
雷斯勒驚醒，發現床邊有道影子正在晃動。昏暗的房間內只看得出那是個人形的輪廓，小偷！雷斯勒翻身躍起，「是誰在那？」即使才剛睡醒，經過訓練的身手也足以讓他擒拿住對方，兩三秒內便制伏了那道可疑的黑影。  
「嗚啊、老天！」頭被按在床上，手腕被扭到背後扣住的人影發出了短促的哀號，是個有些熟悉的聲音。「我要是聖誕老人的話，那把老骨頭早就被你拆散了吧，唐納德‧雷斯勒探員。」有些沙啞的、柔軟的、帶有些腔調的英語。  
雷斯勒空出右手，扳動了床頭旁的夜燈開關，暈黃的燈光映照出深夜不速之客的臉孔──半張臉被按在床墊上，但足以讓雷斯勒辨認出他的樣貌。  
赫克托‧洛爾卡！？  
「你在我家做什麼！？你怎麼會在我家？不對、你怎麼進來的？我要報警了──」  
「等一下、你先不要緊張啊唐納德，」洛爾卡試圖掙脫壓在他身上的雷斯勒，但徒勞無功。「我從煙囪爬進來的，哈、你不覺得ＦＢＩ叫警察有點好笑嗎？噫、好痛、」  
「我家根本沒壁爐！」雷斯勒按著洛爾卡的肩膀，在他耳後怒吼。最好是有煙囪爬進來啦！但他還是鬆開了手，放開了洛爾卡。  
洛爾卡笑得連肩膀都在顫抖，他拍了拍床，好一會兒才爬起來。雷斯勒這時看得更加清楚，這位毒販頭子顯然膽子十分大，或者是神經非常粗，才會大剌剌地闖入聯調局探員的家裡。  
洛爾卡穿著輕便的Ｔ恤、寬鬆的牛仔褲，外面罩著一件黑色的皮衣。他取下了脖子上纏繞的紅色圍巾──那是他身上唯一有色彩的東西，柔軟的深褐色捲髮有些毛燥地鬆了開，洛爾卡漫不經心地用手指爬梳了一下，並一邊東張西望，打量著他的房間。「哇喔，聖誕樹耶……放在臥室裡？好奇怪喔。」  
「閉嘴。我問話你再回答。我再問一次，你怎麼進來的？」雷斯勒雖然已準備要把眼前這個男人丟出去，但在扔他出去前，還是想問清楚他怎麼入侵他家的。還有……洛爾卡是怎麼知道自己住在這裡的？  
光是這點，就令他不寒而慄。  
「我……開門進來的啊。」洛爾卡的雙手搓揉著紅色長圍巾，站在床邊，像個不明白自己做錯什麼事的孩子，帶點無辜的眼神望著他。「我只是想──」  
「想幹嘛？」千萬別心軟，別被騙了！這傢伙可是個罪犯！還是超級重罪犯！他的理智，雷斯勒探員在他的耳邊大聲提醒，但洛爾卡卻慢慢地靠近了他，原本在耳畔怒吼的理智探員，驚慌失措地落荒而逃。  
回來啊我的理智！唐納德頓時覺得相當無助，並感到太陽穴隱隱抽痛。  
「──想送你禮物啊。今晚……可是平安夜呢。」洛爾卡淘氣地笑了，將鮮紅色的長圍巾繞在雷斯勒的脖頸上。  
毛料十分柔軟且溫暖，眼前的笑容也是。  
「不說『謝謝』，或是『聖誕快樂』嗎？唐納德……」赫克托‧洛爾卡替他拉好了圍巾，手掌輕摸他的胸口，後退了一步，像是在檢視這條圍巾適不適合他似地。  
當洛爾卡像隻被捉住翅膀的鳥兒，有些失措地在懷中掙扎時，雷斯勒才意識到他把眼前的男人緊緊地抱在懷裡。  
洛爾卡手握著拳頭輕輕敲打著他的肩，「喂、哈囉？唐納德？你……嗚、抱太緊了…、哈、」顯然掙扎不是好方法，即使隔著牛仔布料以及棉質運動褲，雷斯勒仍然感覺得到洛爾卡雙腿蹭動著他的大腿，並帶著異樣的熱度。  
「……你勃起了。」雷斯勒並沒有放開洛爾卡。  
「白癡，你也是。哈哈、」洛爾卡也維持著攀著雷斯勒的姿勢，從鼻腔裡發出嗤笑聲，並仰起頭來望著他。「所以，現在是……哼嗯、」雷斯勒可不想再聽他牙尖嘴利的嘲諷，他選擇用吻堵住了對方的唇。

 

鼻尖互相磨蹭著，試探性地觸碰對方的唇。對方的嘴唇有些涼，但口腔裡卻很暖。舌尖穿過齒列，滑過光滑的上顎，觸碰對方的舌頭時，被對方的牙齒輕輕啣住，拉扯，像是要搶奪主導權似地激吻。吻與吻之間的空隙可以聽見洛爾卡從鼻腔中發出的輕哼，彷彿還不夠似地，催促著雷斯勒繼續。在這過程中，洛爾卡並非一直閉著眼睛，而是一眨一眨地，當嘴唇分離時，就會睜開眼注視著雷斯勒，像是在觀察他的反應。

「……幹嘛？」雷斯勒稍微退後，望著離自己鼻尖極近的那張臉。洛爾卡微張的嘴唇泛著些許淺紅，眼睛大而濕潤，該死，別再眨眼了。彷彿融化所有黑暗所凝聚而成的深色瞳孔，帶有懾人心魄的魔力。這讓雷斯勒想伸手遮住那雙眼睛──而他也確實這麼做了。

「啾、」洛爾卡只是重新仰起了頭，啄了雷斯勒的唇一口，「我想看著，不行嗎？」洛爾卡輕聲說，雷斯勒只好把手從他雙眼上移開，「還是你……害怕了？」洛爾卡眼裡充滿了挑釁。

「有什麼好怕的──」雷斯勒努力不讓自己的視線移開，迎上對方的視線。

洛爾卡按著雷斯勒的肩膀，整個人重量壓在他身上，雷斯勒只好順著坐下，變成他仰望著洛爾卡。「呵、大概是……害怕彼此的謊言被看穿吧，唐納德。」洛爾卡說著，俯下身，重新掠奪了雷斯勒的嘴唇，並且主動閉上了眼睛。

隔著衣物，以及薄薄的肌膚，體內的溫度倏地上升，不知道是誰先開始動手拉扯對方的衣物以及頭髮，兩人幾乎是糾纏著倒在床鋪上，一面笨拙地引導對方脫掉自己身上的衣物。已經脫到僅剩一件內褲跟Ｔ恤的洛爾卡，扯掉了雷斯勒棉質灰色上衣，這讓他覺得有些冷，「嗚、」但洛爾卡手完全沒停下來，將雷斯勒同色系的運動褲及內褲一併拉下來，連遮掩都還來不及，半勃起的分身就被洛爾卡握住了。

「好大……」洛爾卡從鼻腔發出的笑聲，讓雷斯勒面紅耳赤。他有些粗糙的手指圈握著膨脹的性器，拇指指尖撥弄著前端的小孔，透明的黏液滲出來，沾濕了洛爾卡的手，雷斯勒呻吟出聲，捉住了洛爾卡不安分的雙手。

洛爾卡似乎覺得雷斯勒的手相當礙事，由下往上的視線帶著促狹的笑意，「放心交給我吧，待會就讓你嚐嚐升天的滋味。」邊說著，邊在雷斯勒手掌下肆無忌憚地撫弄極為敏感的性器，帶起灼熱的高溫。

「升、」這個毒梟到底在說些什麼亂七八糟的話啊！？雷斯勒又羞又惱，但身體的慾望卻與理智相悖，一口氣攀升到高點，「你、放…呃、放手、」洛爾卡帶著薄繭的指掌圈握、搓揉、撫摸著勃發的雄身以及鼓脹的小球，指尖撩弄著前端凹陷處，溫暖的體液濡濕了兩人的手掌。洛爾卡鬆開一隻手，撥開自己臉頰邊的頭髮俯下身時，雷斯勒感到洛爾卡低笑時呼出的輕柔氣息，這讓他更加慌亂地想制止洛爾卡，「等等、」完全勃起的陰莖禁不起像羽毛般搔弄的刺激，達到了高潮。

飛濺的精液沾染上自己的胸口、腹部，也弄髒了洛爾卡的臉。黏稠的半透明液體潑灑在對方眼瞼、鼻頭、臉頰跟嘴唇上，畫面淫穢地讓雷斯勒感到羞愧。

「……」面前的男人眨了眨眼，顯然十分驚訝。「我還沒……哇喔。」看起來也嚇了一跳的洛爾卡，瞇起了眼睛，伸手揩去雷斯勒射在他臉上的精液，舔了一口。

「別說。」雷斯勒覺得相當尷尬。「也不要──你、」不要舔手指！

「別說什麼？」洛爾卡像隻清理自己身上髒污的貓兒，舔著手指與手背。「顏射嗎？」顯然洛爾卡是故意的，「還是別說你很快這件事？唔唔唔、」雷斯勒挫敗地低吼，隨手抓起一旁的衣服，粗魯地抹去洛爾卡臉上的黏液。

洛爾卡像隻不馴的野獸，動來動去，抗拒著雷斯勒的擦拭，當他的臉被擦乾淨時，頭髮已經一團凌亂。洛爾卡甩了甩頭，自顧自地撩起身上的薄Ｔ恤，脫掉，揉成一團，甩到雷斯勒臉上。「我想吃冰淇淋！」雷斯勒抓下擋住視線的、微溫的、帶著香氣與薄薄汗味、菸味的Ｔ恤，看到洛爾卡只穿著一條貼身四角褲，像個五歲男孩似地跳下床嚷嚷。  
「我家沒有。」雷斯勒很肯定地回答。為什麼他會放任一個墨西哥毒梟在他家裡走來走去？而且還幾乎全裸。  
洛爾卡轉過身來，咧嘴露出了整排在昏暗中顯得特別亮白的牙齒。「你比較喜歡巧克力口味還是香草奶油摻黑醋栗？」  
雷斯勒拉起棉被，遮掩自己光裸的下半身，「香草奶油摻黑醋栗……喂、洛爾…」  
洛爾卡撥弄了一下床尾的聖誕樹，旋即腳步輕快地離開臥室。  
雷斯勒望著在樹上晃動的天使裝飾，搞不清楚洛爾卡究竟是來做什麼的。  
不管洛爾卡想做什麼，結論都是為了玩弄他罷了。  
雷斯勒望著落在床頭的紅色毛織圍巾，覺得今夜一點也不平安。洛爾卡就像暴風一般，以他為中心，攪亂了自己身旁的一切……包含自己的心。  
沒兩分鐘洛爾卡就回到了房間，手上還抱著兩桶冰淇淋與湯匙。「要吃嗎？給你。」肆無忌憚地爬到床上，打開桶裝冰淇淋的蓋子，並塞給雷斯勒一支湯匙。  
「不要在我床上吃東西！而且……為什麼冰淇淋會出現在我家！」況且冬天吃冰淇淋？也未免太冷！  
「我過來的時候買的啊。」洛爾卡扁了扁嘴，挖了一大匙冰淇淋放進嘴裡，雷斯勒聞到了奶油的甜味。「今天是節日耶，節日還不能在床上吃東西就太可惜了。」  
洛爾卡的歪理讓雷斯勒感到一陣頭痛。節日又怎樣？但這位莫名其妙的通緝要犯還真的盤腿坐在他床上挖冰淇淋來吃，像個貪吃的小孩。  
洛爾卡用自己手上的湯匙挖了一匙冰淇淋，湊到雷斯勒唇邊，「不要一直板著臉嘛，唐納德。」雷斯勒嚐了一口，香草濃郁的味道與綿密的奶油融在一起，舌尖上傳來一絲黑醋栗的微酸，既冰冷又甜美，彷彿……  
洛爾卡的吻。  
這突如其來的聯想，讓雷斯勒渴望再次觸碰眼前人的嘴唇。而他也確實有了動作。接吻的途中，洛爾卡手上的湯匙滑落，柔軟的冰淇淋一接觸人類體溫便加速融化，弄得洛爾卡手指、胸腹濕黏且甜膩。  
「好冰、」洛爾卡扭動著身軀，驚呼。而雷斯勒低頭舔去滴落在他胸口的冰淇淋時，興奮的戰慄更是奔走過全身。兩邊的乳首因為寒冷以及舌尖的逗弄變得硬挺且纓紅，洛爾卡挺起了胸，彷彿催促著雷斯勒繼續。  
「我的床單完蛋了。」雷斯勒苦笑著，徒手挖了點巧克力冰淇淋，報復性地抹在洛爾卡的鼻樑上。洛爾卡不甘示弱地咬住了雷斯勒的手指，一點一點地舔掉他手上的甜蜜汁液，並極其誘惑地含住，吸吮。  
這種表情簡直逼人太甚。  
雷斯勒扯下了洛爾卡的貼身衣物，微微膨脹的分身脫離了束縛，分泌的透明體液早已弄濕了底褲，雷斯勒探索著洛爾卡覆蓋著薄薄毛髮的私處，先是鼓脹的勃起，手指順著流淌的蜜液滑過極為敏感的會陰時，洛爾卡喉頭發出了輕微的悲鳴，微震的反應令人感到愛憐。  
雷斯勒的手指試探地觸摸緊閉的入口處，僅靠體液潤滑根本不夠，但床上根本沒準備任何可以潤滑的東西──除了一桶瀕臨融化的奶油冰淇淋外。  
「啊啊啊啊……！」冰冷的觸感讓洛爾卡驚跳了起來，接觸到體表的高溫，冰淇淋融在指尖，讓雷斯勒的手指能夠充分濡濕狹窄而火熱的入口。「呃、嗯嗯嗯──！哈啊、」  
洛爾卡蹙起眉頭，咬住下唇──那是飽受慾望折磨的表情，點燃了雷斯勒的征服欲。光是由上往下注視著，就足以讓雷斯勒的分身充血硬挺，本能催促著他吃掉眼前的獵物──或者反過來，被眼前的野獸吞噬──拓展甬道的手指增加到三根，洛爾卡已經呼吸急促，難耐地搖晃著腰身。「進來…嗯嗯、快點、唐、」  
『操我、用你的那根……』  
雷斯勒覺得自己大概是幻聽了，但他的自制力也無法再等下去，雷斯勒抽出手指，將洛爾卡的腰拉向自己。享受著火熱灼燙的黏膜緊密包覆，吞下自己的雄身時的壓迫快感，「啊、啊…」洛爾卡呻吟著，「全部……插進去了、唔、」雷斯勒非常緩慢地推進，與身下的人合而為一。  
洛爾卡身上混合著一股香甜的氣味，肌膚潮濕而溫潤，脖子跟耳朵都一片通紅，泛著潮紅的雙頰以及燈光映照下透著深琥珀色的眼睛，微啟的雙唇都流露出令雷斯勒心臟緊縮的暖意。  
在只有彼此的夜晚。兩人的心跳聲交疊，雷斯勒親吻著洛爾卡的額頭、鼻尖還有嘴唇，洛爾卡也用嘴唇摩娑著雷斯勒的唇瓣、下顎與喉頭，並不時地輕咬，宛如小獸親暱地在嬉戲。  
洛爾卡的眼底蓄滿了水光，在燈光下顯得晶亮。  
那是全心全意地，滿懷愛情一般地，注視著他的眼睛。  
雷斯勒扭動腰部時，洛爾卡的喉頭發出嘶啞的聲音，狹小的窄穴擴張至極限將雷斯勒的分身吞入，抽出時發出了濕滑黏膩的猥褻聲響，伴隨著一波波強烈的快感，燒灼著雷斯勒，讓他忘情地插入、抽出、再深深插入，直到洛爾卡淚眼汪汪都還無法停手。  
「等一、下、呼嗯、嗯啊！」洛爾卡連話都快說不好了，被頂弄淺處時，他像條被釣出水面的魚一般，身體彎了起來，腰部像是想逃脫，又像是在配合似地，不安地扭動掙扎。隨著挖鑿的角度改變，帶來的快感也不一，洛爾卡幾乎是嗚咽著喘息，膝蓋立起，努力地用大腿內側攀住雷斯勒的腰身，「那裡、嗯啊、啊、」由於扭動得太激烈，洛爾卡的上半身差點跟著棉被滑到床下，雷斯勒及時抓住了他，將他拉回床上，「嗚……、哈啊…好、深……」洛爾卡蜷起身體，抓了雷斯勒手臂一把。  
「……會痛？」雷斯勒執起洛爾卡的手，親吻著方才抓傷他的利爪，洛爾卡掐緊了雷斯勒的手掌，弓起了身體，將臉埋在雷斯勒的肩頭，努力地深呼吸。「繼續…」細微的沙啞嗓音鑽進了雷斯勒的耳殼裡，催促著他動作。  
「咕嗯、嗯嗯、哈啊……」洛爾卡的身軀隨著激烈的抽送搖晃著，嫩道不斷收縮、不規律地抽動所帶來的強烈刺激幾乎要淹沒雷斯勒的理智，僅剩下本能與獸慾。洛爾卡環著雷斯勒頸項的手來回撫摸，弄亂他的金髮，並時不時地用力拉扯，像是催促雷斯勒以同等的粗暴回報他，另一隻手則不安分地撫弄著自己昂揚的分身，渴求得到更多更多的快感。  
兩人幾乎是同時攀上了高潮的頂峰。  
相連的地方溢出大量的黏稠體液、奶白色帶著甜膩氣味的潤滑液體從小穴中汩汩流出，深藍色床單上一片狼藉──洛爾卡全身放鬆，軟綿綿地躺著。全身肌膚籠罩著淡淡的緋紅，覆著一層薄汗的洛爾卡慵懶地瞇起眼，微微張開的雙唇由於先前的反覆蹂躪顯得紅腫，有些脆弱。  
雷斯勒坐在洛爾卡身邊，蹙起眉，仔細地注視著他。他幾乎想對洛爾卡坦承，他想要──好好待他……想要愛他，而不只是憑著被撩撥起的性慾幹他。與罪犯上床帶來的罪惡感，遠遠不及愛上罪犯那樣強烈──但，不論哪種都是禁忌。雷斯勒心中湧現的羞愧感幾乎要淹沒了他，彷彿自己犯了重罪一般。  
洛爾卡不知道，也不會了解自己內心的掙扎與痛苦。  
他只是隨心所欲地，想要從他這邊獲得滿足。肉慾的。  
雷斯勒不了解自己為何會如此在意他……或許是長久的寂寞淹沒了他的理智。他想。  
洛爾卡很慢地坐起身，偏著頭，望著床腳遠處。  
「星星，」洛爾卡的嗓音比平常還要乾啞，雷斯勒差點聽漏了。「去哪了？」  
「什麼？」雷斯勒低下頭，接著順著洛爾卡的目光方向看去──他是指聖誕樹頂端的那個裝飾品？  
「對，你的伯利恆之星去哪裡了？」洛爾卡努了努嘴，問。

雷斯勒聳聳肩，搖頭。他不知道。「大概掉了吧。」房間的某處或者是早就被扔了也不一定，誰知道？與其想那些有的沒的，不如去洗個澡把自己弄乾淨……他的床一塌糊塗，幸好他有洗好的備用床單。雷斯勒隨意套上褲子，他發現身旁的洛爾卡似乎在尋找什麼，環視著室內。洛爾卡停了下來，看到了自己的皮外套，便挪動著身子，彎下腰，努力地伸長手──脊椎浮凸的曲線沿著洛爾卡身體的中央延展，從頸子延伸至背部，最後連接至腰椎，裸露的臀部上緣十分光滑白皙，再往前傾一些或許就會看到被蹂躪過，仍微微收縮的小穴──雷斯勒幾乎想別開頭，試圖不去看這麼色情的光景，洛爾卡快勾起那件外套了，可下一秒就因為重心太往前而倒栽蔥，連人帶被子滾到了床下。「哇噢！」洛爾卡似乎摔得不輕，雷斯勒坐在床邊想伸手拉他起來時，發現他坐在地上，從外套口袋裡摸出了香菸與打火機──  
「別在我床上抽菸！」雷斯勒搶下了對方手上的銀色打火機，橫眉豎目地瞪著正含著香菸的男人。  
「……我在床下，唐納德。」洛爾卡轉動著黑白分明的眼珠，翻了個白眼。  
「……」雷斯勒再度伸手搶過洛爾卡手上的香菸，以及他嘴上叼著的那一根菸。  
洛爾卡聳了聳肩，「好吧。」他是想抽菸的。雷斯勒看得出來，但他已經把手上的菸給捏扁了，沒得選擇。  
洛爾卡東張西望著，雷斯勒想叫他起身去洗澡，或穿件衣服時，他游移的視線停在床的邊緣，表情像是哥倫布發現了新大陸似地，眼睛一亮。洛爾卡不管自己還光著屁股，趴伏在地上，努力往床底方向伸長手臂。「噫──唔唔、」  
「你在幹嘛？喂、」別把別人家弄得一團亂！  
「嘿、」洛爾卡從床底下拖出了一條充滿灰塵的氣泡紙，甩到一旁，接著，拿出了一團灰灰的東西──「找到了！」洛爾卡欣喜的表情像個孩子，拿床單擦了擦手上的物品……他站起身，帶著熱度的赤裸身體捱近了雷斯勒，雷斯勒眨眨眼，覺得這未免也太過刺激。明明是男人的身體，但洛爾卡散發的色香卻幾乎要勾起新的慾望。洛爾卡在床邊坐下，在他眼前攤開了手掌，是星星。六角形的，金色的星星。  
「小時候去的教堂，聖誕節時都會佈置一棵超大──的聖誕樹。上面的星星總是金色或銀色，看起來閃閃發光。所以我從小的時候就超想要這個的……」洛爾卡笑了，拿起了那顆跟他巴掌差不多大的六角、金色的星星，將它舉高欣賞著。  
伯利恆之星照亮人心中的黑暗，引導你去尋找你所要的──雷斯勒回想起他所聽過的解釋，並注視著洛爾卡手上的星形飾品。  
「想要的話，我自己會去奪取。」洛爾卡半認真地說，『就算是高掛夜空的星星也一樣。』雷斯勒雖然聽不懂洛爾卡說的話語，但從他臉上的表情判斷，洛爾卡只要想要得到，就會做到。「小時候我還偷過幾次教堂聖誕樹上的星星，哈哈。它很迷人，不是嗎？」洛爾卡踮起腳尖，把星星放到聖誕樹的頂端，像是完成一件重大的事情一般，呼了一口氣。「唐納德，拿出你的聖誕襪吧！」洛爾卡回頭，頑皮地眨眨眼，有種不符年齡的純真感。雷斯勒搖了搖頭，「我沒有那種東西。」他回想起先前的那個夢境……小男孩手上的紅色舊襪子……心底掠過一陣刺疼。  
「……好吧。」洛爾卡信步走回雷斯勒的身旁，拿起紅色圍巾，重新圍繞上他的脖子，輕輕撫摸雷斯勒的臉頰，彎下腰摟住了他，在他耳邊細語，「那──要不要再做一次？」  
「……要。」雷斯勒忍不住笑了出來，被洛爾卡壓倒，兩人一同栽回柔軟的床鋪，床墊搖晃，發出嘰嘎的聲響。  
目光所及的遠處，聖誕樹上的裝飾在燈光下閃閃發亮，小小的天使彷彿圍繞著樹輕巧地飛舞，樹頂的星星發出柔和而剔透的金色暈光……非常美麗，印象深刻。  
即使這只是個夢境也無所謂了，雷斯勒心想。  
「聖誕快樂，唐納德。」洛爾卡伸出手，撫摸著他心臟上方的胸口，閉上眼，低頭在他鼻樑上烙上一吻。  
「…………聖誕快樂，赫克托。」雷斯勒的手掌合上了洛爾卡的，兩人十指交扣，在只有彼此的夜晚裡相擁……合而為一。

在只屬於你的夜晚裡。


End file.
